tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
World Break
This map game starts in 2150. Alternative and survivors countries need survive Radiation , nukes etc... You can select these countries: Azbakia Frissia (North Holland) Sapmi (Lapland) Padania (North Italy) Spanish Republic - Augusto Lord Portugal Suevi (Galicia and North Portugal) Austrian Duchy Czeckia 4t Reich (Germany , Prussia and North Tirol) - Igor Albania The FYROM (Grecee , Macedonia , South Serbia and East Bulgaria) Yugoslavian States of Serbia , Croatia and Bosnia-Herzegovina Occitania (South France) Katalonia (Catalonia and Bordeaoux) Norway (includes Sweden) Finnia (Finland and Kola) Hungary (Hungary , Transilvania and Vojda) Soviet Union (Older lands except siberia) Tonio 321 Dennnnnn (Denmark lands and Iceland) Netherlands Benelux (Belgium) Ferraria (All Italy except Padania) England Scottland Wales Man Island Ireland Island Poland (All Poland except Prusia) Second Ottoman Empire (Turkey , Irak , Syria , Kwait , Jordania and North Iran) Jew Union (Israel , Palestine , Lebanon and Suez) Jabril Caliphate (Arabia , Yemen , Oman , UAE , Qatar and Bahrein) Iran (All Iran except their North) Siberia Hindusraj (India , Pakistan , Nepal and Buthan) China (Old Lands and Mongolia) Korea (All Korea Peninsula) Soran (Greece and Cyprus) Japan (Older lands and Taiwan) Java Union (Indonesia , Malasya , Timor , except New Guinea) Papuania (All New Guinea Island) Australia-Zealand (Australia and New Zealand) Federal State of Micronesia Tsonga Vanuatum (Rest of Littles islands in Pacific) Hawaii Alaska USA Quebec Kanada (Includes Seattle) Mexican Empire (All Central América , México and old lands in USA Gran Colombia (Older Lands) Peru Mulatto Guyana Cuban Union (All Caribbean) North Brazil South Brazil Paraguayan Union (Paraguay , Uruguay and Bolivia) Chile Argentina South Africa Commonwealth (Namibia , South África , Mozambique , Botswana and Madagascar) The Sahar (W.S. , Morocco , Algeria , Tunisia , North Maurithania and North Mali. Sudan (Sudan and South Sudan) Kenya Somalis Other Ethiopian Empire (Ethiopia , Djibuti , Eritrea) Central African Republic Kongo (Equatorial Guinea , Congo , DR Congo , Tanzania , Rwanda and Malawi) Pylon (Egypt except Suez) Guinean Unión (Benín , Nigeria , Kameroo , Liberia , Sierra Leona , Senegal , Guinea-Bissau , Portuguese Guinea and Benín) Switzerland Lienchestein San Marino Vatican City Sealand Luxembourg Peotectorate (Germany) Rules *Don't be crazy * Militar list coming soon *Every people start with 1.000.000 $ except Somalis (20$) * You can Invent new ideologies , but have security , a Civil War can Explode *Game Starts unknowed * All countries have quality 10 in army except Somalis (4) , Tsonga and Micronesia ( No army) Years for new experiences *2159 African Colonization *2187 Júpiter *2117 All Universe *2334 Alien Invasión *2492 Polandball dimension discovered *2666 Demon becomes Jupiter Emperor *2789 Sun Explosion (Need run!!!) *3000 All Universes exploses *3001 Big Bang back *3001 Roman Empire rises *3001 Roman Empire falls *3002 American Discovered *3002 Prussia Rises *3002 Brittish Empire Rise *3003 Prussia and Russia invades Poland *3003 Napoleon rise *3003 Napoleon fall *3004 Triple Entnente won WW1 *3004 Allies won WW2 *3004 Capitalism won Cold War *3005 Yugoslavia falls *3005 Israel attack Palestine *3005 Siryza wons elections in Greece :) *3006 ISIS takes all of Libya , Syria and Irak. *3006 EU falls *3006 NATO falls *3007 New URRS rise *3007 4t Reich rises *3008 URRS Front wons WWIII *2150 Map Game starts!!??